Burned
by Featherpen1800
Summary: A mysterious boy has appeared in Naruto's world. A boy with a haunting past and terrifying powers. Meanwhile a world away, Al teams up with a schoolgirl in order to try and recover his brother. Al x OC and possible Shika x Temari. No Yaoi. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, so this is my first story and I have no idea where it's going. It happens after the first FMA Anime series, no Shambala (I think that's how you spell it). I personally prefer Brotherhood but the original offers so many more plot openings. I added Truth in too so don't be confused. He's there, he wasn't in the original but I put him in here.**

**For those of you who do not know who Truth is he's basically the gate keeper of the Gate. I might add Envy in latter on. I might have some Al x OC and Shikamaru x Temari later but that's probably it. No Yaoi, I don't like it, I can't write it.**

**On the Naruto time line this happens in Shippuden after Orochimaru and Itachi have died but before the Kage summit and Naruto's fight against Pain.**

**Japanese note**

**Nii – San = brother**

**Baa – chan/san = old lady/ grandmother**

**Chan = nick name used for a good friend**

**Hokage = the leader of the hidden village of the leaves, translate directly to fire shadow (Ho – fire, Kage – shadow)**

**Konoha = the leaf village.**

**Konoha gakure = the hidden village in the leaves (I don't think I used it in this in this chapter but I might use it later)**

**Disclaimer: Featherpen1800 in know way owns Naruto or Fullmatal Alchemist, if she did she would have a better computer.**

**Leave the flames to Mustang, he's much better at them than you.**

She had met him a year ago, only a year ago. The young boy with dark gold hair had captured her heart immediately. Al was different form the other boys at school. He paid little attention to the kids around him, instead preferring to bury himself in the school's books.

There where bets on how many on the selves that the boy would make it through by the end of the year. Central academy did have the biggest library, other than maybe the ones that state alchemists had access to. She wasn't betting, some days the boy would read one book, going over its pages again and again. Other days he would skim through an entire shelf, reading so fast that there were debates on whether or not the boy had actually read the books.

Finally she had had the guts to go up to him and ask him what he was reading about. He glanced at her quickly; surprised that someone was talking to him.

"Human Transmutation." He finally answered her.

"Isn't that illegal?" she had asked.

The boy nodded, returning to his book.

"Why are you researching it?" she had asked him.

"Do you remember a state alchemist form a few years back named Edward Elric?" he asked.

I nodded "Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist, yeah, I remember him. It's sad how he died."

The boy shook his head "He didn't die."  
"What?" I asked, surprised.

"He sacrificed himself for me." The younger boy sighed.

"Al… you're his brother?" I asked, surprised.

Al nodded. "But he's not gone."

"How do you know?"

"Have you ever heard of the gate of Truth?"

I shook my head.

"The gate of Truth is a bit of a mystery." Al told me, "Few people have ever seen it. Only those who commit Human Transmutation can travel there, so only Alchemists have ever seen it. Those who've seen the gate of truth gain the ability to perform 'clap alchemy' which is to say; instead of using a transmutation circle they simply need to clap their hands. In return however, an alchemist has a part of them taken away, an arm, a leg, their internal organs or even their entire body." Al took a breath.

"Al," I said, slightly panicked. "You aren't going to go to the gate to try and get your brother back, are you? It isn't worth it, even if you will gain the ability to perform this clap alchemy."

He stared up at me. "You really don't understand." He said "I've already been to the gate, twice, I can already use clap alchemy."

I stared at him in shock. "But you haven't given anything up."

He looked away, "That's not true, I gave up my brother."

I stared at him in a stunned silence.

"The gate has nii-san, I know it does, I just need to get to it to get him back." Al muttered.

The boy was broken, his eyes empty.

Naruto bent beside him, waving his hand in front of his face. "Yoo hoo, anyone there?"

The boy paid him no mind, staring off into space, silent as ever.

"Sakura – chan, he isn't responding." Naruto said, glancing at the pink haired chunnin.

Sakura frowned "He must be in a state of shock, Naruto, pick him up, we're bringing him back to the village."

The black haired boy beside her glanced at the boy curiously, wondering if the appearance of this strange boy had anything to do with what was happening with Sasuke. It seemed that everything that happened now a day led back to that missing nin somehow.

The three team-mates took off back towards the village.

They dropped the boy off at the hospital before heading to the Hokage tower. Tsunade was sitting behind her desk, looking grim.

"Report!" she demanded.

"The information was secured." Sakura said, handing the scroll to Tsunade.

"Anything else?" the fifth asked her attention on the scroll.

"Well… yes."

The Hokage glanced up at Sakura's hesitation. "What is it?"

Sakura shifted form foot to foot.

"On our way back we ran into some of the enemy nin, there was a short spat, we were, however, able to neutralize the threat. After the final nin fell, we were about to leave when…" Sakura trailed off.

Sai took over "A gate appeared." He said, no emotion in his voice. "An old gate, with engravings on it. It opened and a young boy came tumbling out. He was conscious but simply sat there in a daze, he was not responding to our questions. The gate then continued to disappear."

Tsunade frowned and started to pace. "What did this boy look like?" she asked.

Sakura answered her. "From my inspection I would ay he's eleven. He had golden eyes and hair. He had an arm and a leg made out of some sort of metal. We dropped him off at Konoha hospital on the way here."

"Do you no who he is Tsunade Baa – chan?" asked Naruto, idly scratching his leg with his foot.

"Golden eyes, did you say?" Tsunade asked. "Do you think he could be related to Orochimaru? And I want to inspect his arm and leg."

The thee nin exchanged wary looks.

"Naruto." Tsunade finally said. "I want you to keep an eye on him. Don't let him out of your sight."

Naruto froze. "Why Baa – Chan?" he immediately started complaining. "can't you get a gennin to do it?"

"You are a gennin." Tsunade pointed out.

"But Baa – chan…"

"Shut up Naruto." Sakura said, punching his head.

After that it was pretty much settled.

Naruto walked into the hospital room grumbling. The boy was sitting up on his bed, staring straight ahead. The nurses had said he hadn't moved since they had brought him in.

Naruto leaned back on a chair and the two sat there in silence.

He was getting restless.

"So hey, what's your name?"

No answer.

"Where are you from?"

No answer.

"Do you know Orochimaru?"

Again, no answer.

Naruto snapped, which wasn't something he did often, something about this half dead boy made him angry, made him want to punch something.

Naruto leapt up, knocking over his chair, he banged his hand on the table beside the boy's bed. "At least look at me, damn it!"

Slowly the boy's head turned and Naruto found himself staring straight into the boy's eyes.

And then everything went black.

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself floating in an attic, two golden haired boys stood over an array.

"Are you sure this will work nii – san?" asked one of the boys, the other boy turned. Despite the fact that his hair was shorter and he seemed younger it was obvious that this was the boy they had saved just a few hours earlier.

"Of course Al, I got everything perfect, there's no reason why it shouldn't have."

The boy named Al nodded. The two cut their fingers and let a drop fall onto the pile of what seemed to be dust in the center of the array.

They walked to the side and placed their hands on it at exactly the same time.

At first everything seemed fine, than something changed. The blue light turned an ominous red. When the smoke cleared the older of the two boys lay there, and a few feet away form him was a monster.

Naruto watched Ed's story in horror as it continued from there, How he had become a dog of the army, the Homunculus, and his final attempt at resurrecting his brother.

Suddenly he and the boy, whom he now knew was named Ed, were standing in front of a gate. A completely white person stood there with a freaky grin.

"So we meet again Mr. Alchemist." The white person smirked.

"You know why I'm here Truth." Ed said. "Me in exchange for him, there's nothing more I can give."

Truth laughed "I don't think so Mr. Alchemist, I've never once found someone as fascinating as you and there are far worse fates than death. How much are you willing to give for your brother anyways?"

"Anything."

Truth laughed "Than I will take your soul, and put you in a world of strangers, and don't think you're getting off that easily Mr. Alchemist, I have one last gift for you." Truth laughed one more time. "From now on Edward Elric, all those who look into your eyes will know your pain, they will know your Hell."

Ed took a step forwards "Truth you bastard." He snarled. "When I get my hands on you…"

Truth grinned and reached out, grabbing something from Ed's mouth. With a pull, a white, wispy substance came out of his body. Edward's eyes became blank. The gates behind Truth opened with a creaking sound and Truth gave the young boy a push through the gate.

"Good bye for now Mr. Alchemist, don't worry, you'll return, you always do."

Than Naruto was swallowed by darkness again, coming too on the floor.

Sakura was shaking him, repeating his name over and over. The boy, Ed, was pinned to the wall by Tsunade.

"Oh thank goodness, Naruto, you're alright." Sakura gasped. "What happened?"

Naruto sat up, glancing at Ed. The boy was avoiding eye contact.

"You…" Naruto started.

"I showed him my hell." Ed said, "I showed him what happens if you get to close to the sun…"

"I showed him how I got burned."

**A/N: Tell me what you think, I don't count constructive criticism as flames, in fact I welcome them.**

**(To all of you who don't know, constructive criticism looks like this: _I didn't like _ because it was _, in the future, could you please do_._ Where as flames look like this: _U Suck!111_)**

**Compliments are nice to. And questions, seriously, if something wasn't clear than ask me and I'll be happy to answer.**

**Please review, they inspire me 'cause if I think I'm just writing for myself than this will take years. Honestly. I'm not even kidding. So please review.**

**It's easy,**

**The button's right there,**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you so much to rainingsuns and Zombie Overlord for your fantastic reviews and to everyone who followed this story, you guys made my day so I decided to get the next chapter out sooner. Seriously, you guys are fantastic.**

** Anyways, I'm sorry if this chapter seems kind of filler-ish, I'm starting with the main plot next chapter. If anyone has any suggestions for who they would like to see than please tell me.**

** I'm still kind of on a high from getting so much positive feedback so I should be updating pretty regularly. (Hopefully once a week) but anyways, I'm sorry, I'm blabbering.**

**Japanese note:**

**Taichou = Captain**

**Sama = Title of respect, best translation being "Lord" or "Lady"**

**Kun (I think I used it) = a familiar nickname used for boys exclusively. **

**Now, without further ado, enjoy the story.  
***********************************************

Chapter 2

Naruto stared at Ed in horror, compared to the hell this boy had gone through, Naruto's suffering seemed like the worries of a child. Ed closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.

"I think I need a blindfold." he said.

Tsunade glanced form Naruto to the boy she had pinned against the wall.

"Naruto do you mind telling us what happened?"

Naruto frowned; he doubted the boy wanted his entire life story to be known by just anyone.

"He isn't related to Orochimaru, he's no threat baa – san. He's right though, a blindfold is a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because," Ed said, in a shaky voice "If you look me in the eyes I can put you through hell."

Ed was shut in a separate room, his hands tied behind his back. Naruto was almost positive that the boy would have no trouble getting out of his binds, but after what he had seen he didn't think the boy would attempt escape.

He explained to Tsunade what he had seen. Not all of it of course, but enough of it.

Tsunade shook her head in amazement. "This is ridiculous, that boy couldn't be more than eleven!"

"He's sixteen, don't call him short." Naruto muttered.

Tsunade turned to Shikamaru who had arrived in time to catch Naruto's story.

"What's your take on this, Nara?" she asked him.

Shikamaru looked thoughtful "There are two options, either everything he showed Naruto was true, or he has some sort of bloodline limit that allows him to cast a genjutsu with his eyes."

"This Alchemy, however, is strange. From what Naruto has told me it sounds like it doesn't use chakra."

"What are you going to do with him?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade and Shikamaru exchanged a look. "Well," Tsunade said "that depends; it sounds like he would be a valuable asset to the village. If he cooperates with us I'm willing to give him a chance."

Naruto grinned. "Thank you, Baa – san!"

Naruto knocked on the door to Ed's new room. He was answered by a call of "come in."

Ed was standing at the window, head stuck out, enjoying the breeze. He turned and grinned at Naruto. The rope that had been holding his hands lay in a heap on the bed. His eyes were covered in bandages.

"You need something?" Ed asked, all life seeming to have returned to him.

"Good news, Tsunade Baa – chan said that you could go free!"

A look of disbelief crossed the golden haired boy's face. "I rather doubt it was that easy."

"Well, not quite, you have to join team seven."

Ed let loose a sigh of frustration. "Naruto, I have no idea what that means."

'Oh, umm, well it's my ninja team. We do missions and stuff. It's Sakura – chan, Sai, Kakashi sensei, me and sometimes Yamato taichou.

Ed stuck his head back out the window.

"Sounds good."

Tsunade did not trust the boy with blonde hair, and who could blame her? A boy who could reduce anyone to unconsciousness with just a glance was a serious threat, besides that, according to Naruto, he could also show his past through his eyes.

She looked up at the boy who stood in front of her.

"Sai, what are your orders from Danzo?"

The boy stiffened "Why do you wish to know Hokage – Sama?" his voice betrayed no emotion.

"He's ordered you too keep an eye on Ed, hasn't he?" she asked with a sigh.

Sai nodded.

"I want you to do the same for me."

Sai nodded, he had known he would be asked for this favour. Sakura wasn't a completely incompetent spy, but unlike Sai she did have a consciousness. She knew Naruto would probably be angry at her for spying and therefore would feel guilty. She also didn't know how to write unbiased reports. Naruto wouldn't do it and he would probably tell Ed everything that Tsunade had said. Kakashi and Yamato would be good and he had no doubt she also had them watching him just in case Sai didn't tell her everything, but adults often couldn't get as much out of kids as kids could get out of kids.

That left him; still technically a teenager but one with knowledge beyond his years. His years in root had made sure of that. He also knew how to bury his emotions. As much as the boy hated to admit it he knew that if Danzo ordered it he could even bury his emotions enough to kill Sakura and Naruto.

"Yes Hokage – Sama"

Tsunade nodded. "Ed and Naruto should be at training ground three."

Sai nodded and headed in the direction of the training ground. He arrived there to find the two sparring. Ed seemed to be very good with Taijutsu, though he didn't use any ninjutsu or even that weird genjutsu he apparently had.

At first, Sai had been confused as to how Ed could see Naruto with bandages covering his eyes. He soon noticed the slight slip in the bandages, enough that Ed could see out of but that you never could really get a good look at his eyes. He found himself wondering how much Ed could see like that.

A body without a soul; Naruto had said that Ed had no soul, if that was true, than how was Ed alive?

Sai didn't believe Ed's story.

The two boys called a halt to their duel in order to catch their breath. Sai had thus far been impressed. The smaller boy was doing surprisingly well. Instead of his height acting as a disadvantage, the boy manipulated it to his advantage. He ducked under Naruto's shadow clones with ease, striking their backs with quick kicks and punches. Sai noticed that the boy seemed to favour his left leg and right arm for delivering blows. If he recalled correctly, those two limbs were the two made of metal. He wondered if they were stronger than his flesh limbs.

He joined the two of them for lunch. Despite the boy's small size he managed to shovel more than half the basket into his greedy mouth, with Naruto eating pretty much everything else. Sai barely had time to snap up an apple. Then Ed covered his eyes fully and took a nap.

"Naruto, Sai!" came a call. The two boys turned in the direction of the voice.

"Hey Kiba, Hinata, Shino!" Naruto called with his usual 'eccentric puppy dog' attitude.

Ed turned his head in the direction of the voices. In all appearances, the small boy had been sleeping until a few moments ago.

"Hey Naruto…" Hinata said, shy as ever. "How are you?"

Naruto swung his arms over her and Kiba's shoulders. "Great, I just had an exciting mission."

Hinata turned bright red at the physical contact but managed to stay conscious as she walked with Naruto over to where the other two boys were. Sai couldn't help but wonder what was up with the Hyuuga and Naruto, perhaps there was an emotional connection between them that Sai did not understand. Shino trailed along behind.

"Who's this?" Kiba asked, staring down at Ed.

"That's Ed; I should probably wake him up and introduce him to you guys."

"I'm already awake you moron." Ed sighed.

Naruto blinked "But I thought you were…"

"Who could sleep with all that noise you idiots are making." Ed said sitting up and scratching his head. "Is there any food left?"

Sai shook his head in amusement. "No, you and Naruto have already inhaled it."

"What? That was it?" Ed asked "You guys need to bring more food."

"Ummm," Hinata said softly, "I'm sorry, but it you don't mind me asking, why are your eyes bandaged?"

"I do mind you asking." Ed said simply, Hinata blushed and looked down.

"Hey, there was no need to be so rude, it was just a question." Kiba snapped.

Ed pulled his bandages up ever so slightly, allowing him to see again. He walked over to one of the posts and started punching it in a well practiced manner.

"A question it may have been, but it was a question I don't appreciate"

"Sorry," Hinata mumbled.

"Sorry shmorry, he's the one who should be apologizing. Where is he from anyways?"

"I'm just dropping in for a bit to take advantage of Konoha's legendary hospitality."

Kiba snorted. "Guests should be more polite; didn't your parents ever teach you that?"

Ed's right hand hit the post harder than it should have, causing woodchips to fly off of it. Sai reached up and flicked on out of his hair. For a moment there was silence.

"Mom's dead and Dad's who knows were." Ed said "So no, I would say they never did get a change to tell me that. How about your parents, didn't they ever teach you how to treat a guest?"

Kiba's face, which had started to look remorseful at the news of Ed's parents, bunched up in anger at the direct assault on own guardians.

"Why you little runt!"

Ed whirled around. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LIFE FORM SO SMALL THAT HE MAKES BACTERIA SEEM LIKE GIANTS AND CAN'T EVEN BE VIEW WITH AN ELECTRON MICROSCOPE!"

Sai couldn't help being impressed, not only had Ed yelled that entire thing without taking a single breath. (Which was, in itself, amazing enough) but he had also tactfully influenced the conversation so that Kiba had no time (or desire) to pity him. He had read in a book somewhere that pity made the person being pitied feel uncomfortable or annoyed and therefore it was better to simply apologize and move on, not trying to get them to understand how deeply sorry he was. Yet this boy had managed to completely avoid that situation.

"You know you're a real jerk right?" Kiba yelled.

"I've been told that I'm a bit of a bastard before, yeah"

"A bit doesn't cover it."

"You wanna say that to my face?"

"I just did."

"Well than say it again"

"You stink kid."

"At least I don't smell like dog."

Kiba froze for a second; his had wandering over to rest on Akamaru's back.

"That's it kid, you are so dead. Gatsuga!"

Ed was suddenly faced with two twirling tornadoes. He grinned, dodging the two as they spun towards him.

"Is that the best you got dog boy? I hate to admit it but I've seen girls that are more lethal than you." Ed winced in a way that made Sai think he was talking from experience.

Kiba pulled a kunai and lunged towards Ed, probably expecting him to dodge. He blocked the kunai with his arm. "Wrong arm." He snicker at Kiba's surprised expression before throwing the kid back.

Kiba landed on his feet.

"What's up with your arm?"

Ed pulled off his red coat with a flourish to reveal his metal right arm. Naruto and Sai stared at the arm in fascination. Though they had known of its existence the boy had hardly been showing it off. Hinata gasped, Shino make a sound in the back of his throat and Kiba openly gaped.

"It's called automail." Ed said. Sai filed that bit of information in his mind for his report. "It's unique to my native country."

"Could I have a look at it?" Hinata asked.

Ed shrugged "Sure."

The Hyuuga heiress stepped forwards, activating her byakugan. She stared at the arm for a moment. "It doesn't use any chakra." She mused; she glanced up at Ed for a second before gasping and stumbling back. She pulled out a kunai and set herself up in the 'guard' position. Upon seeing her wariness (Let's be honest, it was really more of a borderline panic) the others in her group rushed to her side, looking ready for a fight.

Ed stared at team eight, his mouth set in a line.

"What is it Hinata?" Kiba asked, never taking his eyes off the golden haired boy in front of him.

"He has no chakra, all the right parts to circulate are there but there is no Chakra at all. Not even a drop." The Hyuuga's eyes narrowed. "Even the dead have chakra, it may not circulate, but it's still there."

"What are you?" Shino asked, speaking for the first time since they had arrived. "Ever since we got here my bugs have been sensing something different about you, and it's more than just your arm."

Ed turned and headed towards the forest behind him.

"Are you even human?" Hinata called after him.

Everyone froze for a moment before the boy with the golden haired turned his head to face them.

Even though his eyes were covered the expression on his face was rather frightening. His mouth twisted up in a sneer, showing no signs of fear of malcontent. His braid flipped carelessly over one shoulder when he turned his head. He swung his coat back on.

"Am I human? Hmmm, I guess I don't know. Why don't you decide that for yourselves?"

He turned and continued into the forest, team eight not relaxing until his footsteps could no longer be heard.

Sai almost smiled, this was going to be one of the most interesting reports he had ever had the pleasure to write.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and I hope to see what you though in your reviews_ *hint, hint*_**

**I like reviews; they keep me inspired and make me want to come out with new chapters. However flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**

**I also like to hear about things you'd like to see in this story. Any Kabuto? Zetsu? Gaara? (The final one will probably come in anyways.)**

**So review and tell me what you think.**

**I like reviews,**

**For every review you give me I get happier.**

**The button's right there, all you have to do is take five seconds to write me a critique.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you once again to rainingsuns and Zombie Overlord for the fantastic reviews; you guys have once again managed to make my day. This chapter gets the plotline started, I also added a bit of Al in; in case any of you where wondering what was happening there.**

**I just realized that I forgot to disclaim the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Featherpen1800 does not own Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist. If she did she would be rich, very, very, rich.**

**Culture Note: The Japanese say a name with their last name first for all of you who watch dubbed. For example, in English Naruto's Name is 'Naruto Uzumaki' whereas in Japan he would be referred to as 'Uzumaki Naruto' It is also how I write names (With the exception of people from the FMA world since FMA is set in a different culture than that of Japan, the last name is written last. This is Cannon, even in the Japanese version.)**

**Anyways, enjoy and tell me what you think, I always love new reviewers.**

Danzo was, to say the least, fascinated with the new blonde. Of course, being the stereotypical emotionless jerk he was, you wouldn't have been able to tell by looking at him.

According to Sai's report, the boy had no chakra, none at all. Even dead people weren't devoid of chakra so why didn't this boy have any? He also claimed to have lost his soul, a claim which the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki seemed to believe.

Would his lack of soul be the reason behind his strange lack of chakra, or was it something else?

Danzo glanced up at Sai. "You may return to your _friends_." He said.

Sai nodded and stood up. He headed out onto the streets on Konnoha.

A couple blocks away he could see Naruto with team eight. He and Kiba seemed to be having an argument. As Sai got nearer he was able to hear what we being said.

"We don't know anything about him, he's rude, he's strong enough to beat a chunnin and I don't like him!" Kiba snapped at Naruto.

"You not liking him is not a valid reason to kick him out of the village!"

Hinata glanced at her feet. "That isn't what Kiba means Naruto – kun, he's just worried about you. We really think you should stop hanging around him."

"Like hell I'm worried about him, I just don't like Ed." Kiba said stubbornly.

"Be as that may," interrupted Shino. "There is something different about that boy and not in a good way. He admitted himself that he didn't know if he was human."

"Yeah, but unlike you guys, who are just jumping to conclusions, I actually know why he said that."

Naruto stormed off leaving team eight thoroughly confused.

Naruto awoke the next morning to a tapping on his window. He lifted his head ever so slightly to look at the man there.

"Oh, Kakashi Sensei, it's you."

"Come Naruto," Kakashi said, unusually grave. "The lady Hokage has summoned you."

Naruto stood there, frozen in the center of the Hokage tower. The anxious eyes of Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura and Sai watching him for his reaction.

"What do you mean, perverted sage is dead?" he asked.

Ed was in a particularly bad mood. 'A world of strangers', what the hell had Truth Bastard meant by that?

_Well, you're in a world… and it's full of strangers._ An annoying inner voice in his head snickered.

He rolled his eyes. Sure, he was surrounded by strangers but all he really had to do was find a map, find his location, get on a train, and return to Ameteris.

_But what if you aren't even in the same world? What if that place it like that London place? What if this is another dimention?_

Damn that Truth Bastard.

"Look out!" came a voice from behind him. A boy of twelve crashed down on him, causing Ed to loose balance and hit the ground hard.

The boy glared at him. "What were you doing, you should have gotten out of my way."

Ed glared back, not that the boy could see through his blindfold. "You should have avoided me."

The boy glanced around. "Great, I'm going to be late for my match."

Despite himself, Ed found that he was curious as to what the boy was doing.

"Your match?"

"Yeah, Naruto nii – san and I were going to face off today, we do that every once in a while."

"He won't be there today."

The two boys turned to see Sai standing there.

"What do you mean?" the young boy.

"Something has happened, Naruto left for some training today."

Ed stared curiously at the impassive boy in front of him. He didn't really understand the boy. Unlike Naruto, Sai was cool and composed. Naruto, you knew after sitting with him for five minutes. Sai, well, Ed wasn't sure anyone really knew Sai.

"What!" said the annoying little brown haired twerp, "Why didn't he tell me?"

"He has a lot on his mind." Sai said. "Konnohamaru, I suggest you not bother him to much when he comes back."

Konnohamaru? Ed snickered, what kind of name was that? He turned and headed off towards where the pink haired chick had said the library was.

He turned around the corner only to bump into Konnohamaru. Ed stared at the boy before him in puzzlement. Hadn't he just…?

Ed glanced behind him and than back at the boy in front of him. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a ninja."

Ed frowned, all these ninjas and this ninjustsu was about to drive him crazy. There was no equivalent exchange to any of it.

"Whatever kid." Ed said, now thoroughly annoyed. He tried to step around him and continued on his way to the library.

"Wait, I haven't seen you around before, who are you?"

"Just passing trough."

"Your name is passing through?"

"No you moron, I'm just staying here for a bit before I move on."

"Move on to where?"

Ed frowned "Do you mind leaving me alone kid?"

"Who are you calling a kid; I'm probably older than you!"

Ed froze, "Are you sixteen? I thought not."

"You're sixteen? Man, you're small."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD BE TRANSMUTED LIFE – SIZED FROM A PENNY?"

"What does tranviewted mean?"

Ed blinked, than laughed. "You're a weird one." He snickered, turning and heading for the library.

"Who're you calling weird, and you still haven't answered my questions! Wait!"

Ed entered the library. He glanced around quickly before finding the geography section. He headed that way, an annoying Konnohamaru at his tail, berating him with questions, all of which Ed ignored.

At the back of the geography section Ed found a giant map. He frowned as he studied it, tuning Konnohamaru out behind him.

The fire country, the water country, the wind country, what weird names they all had. What next, a tea country? Ed chuckled to himself at the thought, shutting up a moment later when he noticed that there was, in fact, a tea country labelled on the map.

Yet, with all their stupid names, there was not one Ameteris.

_Damn it Truth, were have you sent me?_

Edward was reading in the library when he noticed the presence. In fact, the feeling of being watched had been there for quite a while before it became unbearable.

"What are you staring at." He snapped, without turning his head.

Kiba frowned. "Sai said that you can do genjutsu with your eyes."

Ed made a growling noise in the back of his throat. "I have no idea what genjutsu is so that holds on meaning to me."

"Genjutsu is an illusionary technique, it makes people see things that aren't real." Kiba said, rolling his eyes.

"Than I can guarantee that what I can do is not Genjutsu, because what I show people is completely real." Ed cocked his head slightly "Perhaps that's what makes it so scary."

"I bet it's not that scary, why don't you show me?"

"Cause than you'd wet yourself and the librarians would have to clean it up, dog boy."

"I really don't like you."

"I guess that makes us even, cause I don't like you either."

"You are a prick."

"I've been called worse." Ed turned and replaced the book on the shelf before heading out."

"Where are you going?" asked Kiba, running to catch up.

"I'm going to see your Hokage."

"Why."

"That's none of your business."

"Do you even know how to get there?"

"Let me take a wild guess and say it's the tower with the word 'Fire' on it."

Kiba sighed; this kid was smarter than he looked. "Where are you from anyways?"

"A land far, far away."

"Good for you, which one."

"I don't know, take your pick."

"You don't know which country you're from?"

"Of course I know you nimrod, but I can guarantee that you've never heard of it."

Kiba snarled, taking this as a direct affront on his intelligence. "Ho would you know if I've never heard of it, Ninja do a lot of traveling you know."

"I just know."

Tsunade was disturbed by a knocking at her door. She wasn't entirely happy at the moment, she had just got the news that Jiraya was dead three days ago and Naruto had been gone for two. She had been drinking more than normal but Shizune had been adamant that she be sober enough to finish up her paperwork.

The door was pushed open to reveal the short blonde boy and Inuzuka Kiba. The blond looked impassive, though she couldn't see his eyes.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I want to help you."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?

"I have… powers that I think you might appreciate. And I'm not bad at hand to hand combat. From what I've heard around the village you are dealing with an organization called the Akatsuki. I wouldn't mind helping you to deal with them."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed "And why should I trust you?"

Ed opened his mouth to answer when an explosion shook the building.

Tsunade ran to the window, closely followed by Kiba and Ed.

"What the…" Tsunade breathed, Smoke rose up from several points across the village. People were in a state of confusion.

"Kiba, go and start evacuating people immediately, when everyone has been evacuated, join the battle."

"Yes, Hokage – Sama." Kiba said, before rushing out of the office. Tsunade turned her eyes on the blonde. He seemed to be analysing the scene below him although it was hard to tell when he covered his eyes like that.

"You said you where strong." She said; he nodded once. "Well, it looks like you have a chance to prove it to me now."

"It's the Akatsuki, isn't it?" asked the blonde.

Tsunade sighed. "Most likely."

He nodded. "I won't hold back any longer than."

Al wandered the halls of central academy, studying the spines of each book. It had been a year and a half and yet he still hadn't found anything that might help him find his brother. He could feel Nao watching him anxiously across the library.

Nao was sweet; she had been the first, and only one to talk to him. She herself was a bit of a loner so that made sense that she would be interested in him.

After talking with her for a bit, Al had found out that she was actually royalty from Xing, sent here to learn about Amestrian customs. He wasn't quite sure why she'd offered to help him but she had and Al couldn't help but be grateful. Nao was smart in her own quiet way, although she couldn't compare to nii san. She was a master at Alkahestry, which Al believed would be a big part in getting Ed back.

But he couldn't admit why he really needed the girl. She reminded him of Ed. Not that the two where alike, no way, not at all. She was calm, peaceful, respectful, and blended in with a crowd despite the fact that she came from a land across the desert. Nothing like Ed. But she did do something Ed had often done. She would suddenly become quite and get this serious look in her eye, like she was a million miles away, several years ago, reliving something horrible.

Like with brother, it was a place no one could touch her.

**A/N: Was that okay? I'll admit that I wasn't entirely sure while writing this chapter. I think the timeline was a bit confusing. Next chapter will be better though, I promise. It'll feature Pein's invation of Konnoha. And if I have the time, maybe Pain vs Naruto. Plus Ed will finally start using Alchemy, yay!**

**Anyways, Review. **

**It's really easy, all you need to do is click the button down there, tell me what you thought, and than (Maybe) I'll stop nagging you about this.**

**Review.**

**Now.**

**People who review get cake, people who don't get Winry's wrench to the head.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter guys, I meant to get this up yesterday, but it wasn't done, so here it is. I have to admit I'm not thrilled about how it started out but I feel like it got better.**

**Thanks again to Zombie Overlord, I'm not great at making long chapters but I'll try and make chapter five ten pages long (Double that of my normal chapters). Thanks also to all my new reviewers, Embersky, 17fullmetal, nightwatcher55, and Vendelareader for your amazing reviews. You guys have no idea how happy they make me, and so, you have inspired me to bake a virtual cake and give you each a piece! **

**Vendelareader: Ed's soul is in more of a hostage situation at the moment, I'm not so evil that I would deprive him of it eternally. I don't think I'm that evil anyways. And I had fun writing the Konoha/Ed conversation so I'm thrilled to hear you like it.**

**Thanks to everyone who followed and favourited**

* * *

Ed ran towards the far side of the village, where the main fighting seemed to be happening. From what he had read on the Akatsuki, they followed no laws, neither that of nature or of logic. Which did them no favours in Ed's books.

_"The member of the Akatsuki who is targeting us is probably Pein"_ Tsunade had told him before he left_ "Pein is a bit of a mystery, he managed to defeat a team mate of mine through unknown means. My team mate left us a message, which Naruto decoded to say 'The real one's not among them' but we don't know what he could mean by that."_

Ed fought the urge to roll his eyes. _The real one's not among them, eh? Jeez, I wonder what that could mean. Oh, here's an idea, maybe it means that the real one's not among them?_

So then what was it? A puppet technique, like the ones he had read about in the library? Ed wasn't quite sure what to think about the whole Chakra thing yet, so he brushed that theory aside.

_Could they be… Homunculus?_ Ed frowned at this thought. It would make sense, he supposed, perhaps someone had tried to revive the same person several time, thus producing several homunculus.

Ed frowned, if they where homunculus than they would be very hard to kill. From what that old toad had told Tsunade, and, by extension, him, was that there where six. Tsunade's team mate had taken down one, so now there where five.

What Ed was really puzzling over however was how someone had managed to summon six humonculus. Could they even still be alive? He had created one and lost a leg for his pains, but to create six…

Ed shook his head, right now he had to focus on finding and killing the… things.

At this end of town, chaos was everywhere. What looked like a giant centipede was reaping havoc, ninja were struggling save lives and fight back. Ed looked around to try and find the distinctive orange hair that they all, apparently had.

He turned down the alley and stopped short. In front of his was a man with a face that appeared to be set in stone. He had multiple piercing all over his body, and , sure enough, he had the telltale orange hair.

He held a struggling Konohamaru up against a wall. Ed's eyes widened in horror as he realised that the boy's tongue had been pulled nearly completely from his throat. A man lay on the ground a few feet away from him, unconcious.

As Ed watched, the Konohamaru that the pain held disappeared.

_What?_

The Pein swung around, just in time to dodge the other two Konohamarus that seemed to have appeared out of no where.

Ed decided to just go with it. He had seen the nin do stranger things since coming here.

He clapped his hands softly and placed them on the ground. Spires shot out of the ground, headed towards the Pain. It dodged once again, glancing his way with an impassive look on his face.

Ed stepped out from the shadows of the alley, keeping his own face calm. He was going to kick this homunculus thing's butt, that was all there was to it.

"Ed?" Konohamaru asked, his mouth slightly agape. "How did you do that? What type of technique was that?" Konohamaru suddenly grinned "can you teach me it?"

Ed rolled his eyes, leave it to that idiot to think of something like that in this situation.

He clapped his hands just as the Pein lunged for him. Spikes shot up, trying to hit the Pein, who dodged nimbly. Damn these nin and their never failing speed.

The Pein grabbed Ed's throat and hefted him against the wall of the alley.

"Do you know where Uzumaki Naruto is?" it asked in a cold, emotionless voice.

"Are you a homunculus?" Ed asked. "I wasn't sure if they existed in this world."

The thing looked at him. "What power do you use?" it asked. "Is it a lightning technique?"

The two stared at each other for a moment, neither backing down, neither answering the other's question. The thing seemed to realise that Ed wouldn't answer until he did.

"I have no idea what this homunculus thing that you speak of is."

Ed frowned, "Than what are you?"

"A question for a question."

Ed snorted "Right, equivalent exchange. That's fair. The power I use is not a lightning style, its alchemy. Now you answer mine."

"I am god."

Ed's eyes darkened. "You are not god, I've had the unpleasant experience of meeting God and I can guarantee that he isn't you."

The Pein stared back at him with impassive eyes. "You do not know Pain. The pain I have experience has made me a god."

To Konohamaru it would look as though Ed had pulled a knife out of his sleeve. It was the strangest knife Konohamaru had ever seen, the blade itself was wider and flater than that of a Kunai and the knife seemed to be attached directly to Ed's wrist.

Ed attempted to stab the Pein in the stomach, the Pein jumped back, dodging the blow by an inch.

If Ed's eyes could have been seen than they would have terrified even the Pein. As it was, simply his voice was enough to make Konohamaru's blood run cold.

"I don't know pain?" A short laugh escaped his throat. "I've known nothing but pain for the past four years. I'm not about to stand here and listen to some fake human tell me I don't know pain."

Ed lunged forwards, slashing his arm through the place where Pein had last stood. The Pein danced around Ed, looking for an opening to get a hold of him and use his technique. Every time he lunged in to strike however, Ed would whip around and attack him anew, keeping him constantly on the defence.

It was hard to see what exactly happened, but one moment the Pein was dodging and than the next he was dead on Ed's arm.

Konohamaru stared at the blond in awe as he shook the carcass from his arm. All the anger had drained from his face and now he seemed to be more tiered. The gennin could have sworn he heard a muted apology from the boy to the Pein.

Ed turned back to him. "Konohamaru, I believe that that's your teacher lying on the ground behind you?"

Konohamaru turned to stare at his sensei. "Yeah" he admitted, sheepishly.

"You should probably take him to the hospital. His injuries don't look serious but you want to make sure he's-"

Konohamaru's eyes widened in horror as a circular rod smashed through Ed's stomach. The golden haired boy fell to the ground, behind him stood a Pein. The Pein glanced once at the golden haired boy who lay, listless, on the ground, and then back at Konohamaru.

"We have what we want from your little village, so there is no need to kill you."

Then the Pein turned and left the boy with one passed out teacher and one dead blond.

Ed opened his eyes to find himself back in that expanse of whiteness. He groaned, why was he constantly returning here.

"Hello Mr. Al – che - mist" said the voice.

Ed turned to glare at Truth. "So I'm dead than?"

Truth laughed. "Of course not Mr. Alchemist, the dead don't come here, that's sus'sano's realm. In fact, in your current state, you would be rather hard to kill."

Ed frowned "My current state?"

"Why yes Mr. Alchemist, do you not remember what you paid me from our last visit?"

Ed frowned, than realization dawned on his face. "My soul…"

"Why yes Mr. Alchemist, to die, you need a soul."

"So, am I a homunculus?" Ed asked in horror.

Truth laughed again. "Not quite, a homunculus is created from someone who is already dead, while you were very much alive when I took your soul. A homunculus also cannot use alchemy, but as you may have notice before, you seem competent enough in that field."

"So what am I then?"

"You? Why Mr. Al-che-mist, you are a completely new type of being. As the first, I give you permission to call yourself whatever you like."

Ed frowned, ignoring the Truth's offer, "Is there any way to reclaim my soul?"

Truth shrugged, "I suppose if you have the right equivalence."

Ed nodded "One more question, if I'm not dead, why am I here."

"That's an easy one, your body has a very powerful connection to you soul, when you body is relieved of its ties to the earth, it will always try to return to where your soul is. Goodbye now, Mr. Al-che-mist, and have fun in your new home."

As he disappeared, he heard Truth declare, "Your race will be called Alligatus, meaning 'tied' or 'bound' as you, Mr. Alchemist, are bound to your soul, and however little you may like it, to me."

Konohamaru was still in a state of shock when Ed stirred. Watching a dead boy stand up with red lightning dancing around his center did nothing to help this. In fact, strange as it may seem, it shocked the young nin even more.

"Damn that Truth bastard." The blonde muttered under his breath.

"H-how did you?" Konohamaru choked out.

The boy glanced at him, before standing. "Where did that bastard go?"

"Pein said they got what they wanted, that they were done." Konohamaru said, still staring at the boy in front of him, who should, with all do respect, be dead."

He cursed. "Shit, okay, take your teacher to the hospital; I'm headed to the Hokage tower."

Konohamaru stared in bewilderment after the blonde, having no idea what had just happened.

Ed had been halfway across the village before the slug had attacked him, he wasn't quite sure why the slug attacked him, but it did, and Ed fought back.

"Stop it," the slug said, which, needless to say, scared the ever loving crap out of him. "I'm just going to keep you from being killed."

This, of course, did not have any affect on Ed, so when the explosion obliterated the hidden leaf village, Ed was crushed right along with it.

Sakura emerged from Katsuyu, gasping for air. Once she had regained her breath, she looked around desperately trying to see something she recognized, something still standing, but it was no use, everything was gone.

"Naruto," she gasped in horror. "Naruto, please come back, we need you. NARUTO!"

Ed pushed his way out from under a building, red lightning dancing around him. Great, he'd just died twice in ten minutes. He glanced around and felt dismay rise in him, the entire village was gone, no more than pies of rubble on the ground. At the very center of the village (or at least, its ruins) he could see a giant crater.

He headed in its general direction, not knowing where else to go. One he got to its edge he noticed a group of what appeared to be giant toads.

_Wonderful, talking slugs, giant toads, what's next? Dancing lions?_ Ed shook the thought from his head.

"Ed!" He turned to see the pink haired chick (what was her name again?) running towards him.

"Hey."

Her eyes where trained on the toads on the side of the crater. "Is that? It couldn't be."

But it was, Naruto had returned to Konoha, only to find that there was nothing to return to.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry about the first bit, I was having problems getting into the beat of writing, but I feel like it got better as I went along. To those who don't feel like it did, sorry guys! Annother appology for the length of this chapter, I already said this but I promise to double the length of my next chapter.**

**Once again, I like the reviews, they make me happy.**

**Very happy.**

**Lack of them makes me sad,**

**So please, take five seconds out of your busy day and tell me what you think, what you liked, what you want to see more of, and what you want to see less of.**

**And then I will give you all a long chapter. (Because goodness knows you all deserve one)**

**All you need to do is…**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
